Adrian "Fletch" Fletcher
|occupation = Band 5 staff nurse (2012-13) Band 6 senior staff nurse (2013-14) Ward Manager (AAU) (2014-17) Director of Nursing Services (2017-) |placeofwork=Emergency Department, Holby City Hospital (2012-14) AAU, Holby City Hospital (2014-2017) Darwin, Holby City Hospital (2017-) |spouse = Natalie Fletcher † (wife) |parents = |children = Evie Fletcher Mikey Fletcher Ella Fletcher Theo Fletcher }}Adrian '"'Fletch"' Fletcher' (born 1974/1975)In the Holby City episode "Rocket Man" which aired and took place on 18 October 2016, Fletch mentions his age to be 41. This makes his date of birth before this date in 1975 or after this date in 1974. is a nurse who formerly worked at the Emergency Department of Holby General Hospital, but now works in the main hospital. In his 30s when he initially joined the ED, he was a little older than the average band 5 nurse, having first trained as a mechanic. Fletch is the ultimate cheeky chappy - the kind of entertaining bloke you'd really want to go down the pub and have a laugh with, whether you're male or female. Although Fletch accepts he's starting at the bottom at Holby, he brings a lot of life experience to the job and has an air of authority and maturity. While he's prepared to take orders from those younger than him and knows he has lots still to learn in terms of practical experience, he isn't afraid to talk back or question something he disagrees with. Early life During the recession, Fletch lost the successful business he'd built up and suddenly found himself at a loss. With a third baby on the way and unable to provide for his family for the first time, Fletch needed a steady job. When his wife went into labour in the emergency department, it was the optimistic nursing staff who saw the couple through. There and then Fletch decided to retrain as a nurse. Time in the emergency department (2012-14) Fletch joined the ED in July 2012 and was late for his induction with Lloyd as he was helping to fix Tess' car. In June 2014, Fletch left the ED following a major train crash involving Tess. Fletch requested to attend the site of the crash but was denied permission by Charlie, who said his skills would benefit more in resus. Fletch ignored Charlie and went to the site of the crash anyway. His wife Natalie arrived at the ED looking for Fletch after he hadn't answered her calls. Natalie was told by Charlie that Fletch was in resus, upon this discovery, Charlie and Natalie had realised that Fletch had attended the scene of the train crash. When Tess was brought in, injured from the scene of the accident, Fletch's wife Natalie discovered that Tess was the person whom Fletch had an affair with and Fletch later decided that he couldn't bear to work there anymore. Just two months later, he returned to the hospital to work on its AAU as the new ward manager. Later life on the stairs as he comes down for Charlie's party.]] In 2016, Fletch went back down to the ED for Charlie's anniversary celebrations as he celebrated 30 years in the department. As he came down the stairs to reception, he bumped into Cal and they shared a conversation about the party and caught up with each other. Cal later inquired about his kids at the pub as they built upon their old friendship. Shortly after, Fletch decided to leave early to get home. In March 2019, due to a computer virus compromising the hospital's infrastructural systems, Fletch, Connie and David became trapped in a lift as they were taking Iain to for surgery. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 26) Fortunately, Rash, Marty and Gem managed to free them. (HC: " ") The following month, Charlie reported David to Fletch after he pushed him during an argument the previous day, and, following a meeting, Fletch suspended David until an investigation was launched. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 31) Trivia *On his first shift, he missed his induction with Lloyd - to fix Tess' car! *Is the proud dad of four children - Theo, Ella, Mikey and Evie. *He was often to be found encouraging Lloyd to take life a little less seriously. Behind the scenes Alex Walkinshaw portrayed Adrian Fletcher in Casualty from 2012 to 2014. He joined the regular cast of Holby City around a month after his departure from Casualty, and remains on the show today. It was confirmed in June 2016 that Walkinshaw would reprise his role as the character on Casualty during the 30th anniversary episode at the start of series 31.http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/entertainment-arts-36649295 Appearances :See also: Character appearances and Category:Fletch centric. Fletch first appeared in the series 26 episode "Zero Sum Game", and made his departure in towards the end of series 28 in "Falling - Part Two". Following this, he joined Holby City, but guest appeared in Casualty's 30th anniversary special, "Too Old for This Shift". In February 2019, it was announced that Walkinshaw would reprise his role as Fletch for a crossover with Holby City in March. References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Male characters Category:Nurses Category:2012 arrivals Category:2014 departures